


Too Much

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: REQUEST: hey i have been feeling so anxious and shitty lately with all the overwhelming bad stuff going on in the world recently, would you mind writing something where steve comforts the reader when its too much





	Too Much

Steve knew what he was taking on when he started dating you. You told him right off the bat, sometimes you get anxious, sometimes you break down, even over the littlest things. But he was incredibly sweet about it and promised to take care of you whenever that happened.

So, when things started to get shitty again, he was prepared. He kept a watch on you at all times, looking at your little movements to see which ones were different. If you were picking at your nails again, biting the skin off your lips. Steve had picked up which habits meant you were starting to feel worse and was always there to jump to the rescue.

After he’d noticed your habits getting worse at school, he made it his mission to try and make you feel better, whatever that took. He’d run to the store right after school to pick up some supplies – chocolates, lip balm, a cute stuffed toy he’d noticed on his way out of the door. While Steve hadn’t exactly experienced anxiety like yours before, he knew how bad it could be, and he never wanted you to feel that way.

The knock at your front door came not too late, it was a Friday night and Steve knew your parents wouldn’t mind him coming over. They’d already answered the door before you could make it down the stairs. His eyes lit up when he saw you, giving you a big grin that made happiness pool up in your heart. He knew his gestures wouldn’t be enough to take it all away, but he hoped he could take away some of it.

Once your mother had finished welcoming Steve, he practically bounded up to meet you, greeting you with a small peck on your lips before slinging an arm around your waist and leading you upstairs.

“Okay, so I noticed you’re starting to feel bad again.” Steve had sat you down on your bed and was standing up in front of you, classic hands on hips post and all. “So, I got you some things to help you feel better and was thinking that we can talk about it, yeah? That is if you want to talk about it.” He landed on his knees in front of you so that your faces were now at equal height.

“Steve.” You whispered, awestruck at all the effort he had gone to help you feel better.

“You don’t have to say anything.” He held your hand and kissed the top of it. “Just let me know if I can do more.”

Steve let you open the bag of little gifts he had gotten for you, watching your every movement for signs. As much as you loved his presence, he knew sometimes when you were like this, you didn’t like people being too close. He watched for hints of something wrong, completely devoted to helping you.

Then, you sat in silence for a while. You wanted to spill everything to Steve, knowing he would listen to your every word, thinking each over a million times, searching for an answer. But you just didn’t know how to; things had just built up again and again and your little bubble of stress and anxiety burst. You didn’t know how to form the words that would explain how you were feeling.

But Steve understood; he understood why you needed the silence but still be with him. He was, after all, your safety net. He would always catch you when you fell, no matter what.

You were thinking things over too much again and Steve could tell by the absentmindedness in your eyes. He reached over, wary of his sudden movement, and you jumped at the feeling of his hand over your bare arm.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice soft and eyes full of worry.

“Yeah, I’m just -” the second you began to talk, your eyes filled with tears and Steve was quick to pull you into his arms.

You had to let it out, you knew it. All the bottom up was doing you absolutely no good and all it did was cause Steve to worry, and you didn’t want that either. He’d seen you cry before, but it was never this bad. He just kept his grip on your tight, stroking your back and hushing you, trying to calm you down if only a little.

You cried for a while until the only thing you could focus on was Steve’s soothing voice and his fingers tracing patterns on your back. He waited until your soft cries and shaking had stopped before pulling back slightly to take a look at you.

He would admit that you looked a mess, but a beautiful mess at that. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before asking once more if you were okay.

You nodded weakly, but he knew that you meant it. His thumbs had continued their gentle movements in your arms and you wished he would never stop. His small gestures, calming voice, were always something that would help to heal you.


End file.
